


寄生 Parasitism

by taodoujianmu



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, 寄生 - Freeform, 寄生虫, 微量克苏鲁, 详细尸体描写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taodoujianmu/pseuds/taodoujianmu
Summary: 他走近一小步，直视着威尔的眼睛，低声对他呢喃：“弓形虫在进化树上离人类如此遥远，却成功地嵌人了人类的基因组——我认为这在一定程度上可以解释我们的关系离朋友究竟有多远。”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 13





	寄生 Parasitism

**Author's Note:**

> *详细尸体描写  
> *可能有各种令人不适的描写  
> *Mpreg/寄生
> 
> 如果有bug请忽略~

**01**

“好吧，”威尔舔了舔自己的下唇，对杰克·克劳福德说：“我现在知道你为什么一定要我来了。”

此处是一片银杏林，此刻正值最灿烂的时节。下午的阳光透过树叶间隙照射进来，聚光灯般地打在金色树叶铺就的地毯上，一派光彩辉煌。可惜金黄的树叶下面是厚厚的腐殖质和暗中爬行的昆虫，而且，舞台上一共有十二具尸体。

他们皮肤雪白，浑身赤裸，在阳光下闪闪发光；他们跪伏在地上绕成一圈，头颅全都朝向中央一株不知名的菌菇；他们躯体周遭是层层堆叠的灰白色银杏果，几乎要没过紧贴在地上的手臂。

他们是被精心摆设过的餐盘上的最佳装饰物。

伴随着银杏果腐烂散发出尸臭味，威尔几乎要以为他们已经被遗弃了十几天，只要轻轻扯开光滑白皙的外皮，内里马上就会塌落成一堆烂肉。

但他们还是新鲜的。

由于植物发酵产生的高温，这些躯体甚至还是温热而柔软的。他们优美的脊背上盛着的由水蒸气凝结而成的小水珠，就像是微汗一样细薄而自然。

最惊人的是，在每个人温顺低伏的后颈上，都有一根黑色的分枝向着天空伸出。

“你觉得这是一个邪教献祭之类的吗……”他听到有人窃窃私语。

不，不对。

他闭上眼睛。

_我准备了银杏果，让它们发酵上几天，直到挥发出适宜的热量。然后我杀死了你们——你们一样是被仔细挑选过的，身体健康，体态匀称，肥瘦合适，皮肤白皙，没有瑕疵。我小心地把你们的身体冲洗干净，连同银杏果一起带到这个地方，做成一个漂亮的摆盘——我把你们带到这里做什么？你们是我设计的艺术品的一部分吗？不，不，不止是这样。你们还是容器，食物的容器……_

“ ** _偏侧蛇虫草菌_** 。”一个人走到他身侧，出声打断了他的思路，“这些人后颈上的东西应该是偏侧蛇虫草菌。”

来人丝毫不为眼前的渗人景象所动，用低沉而沙哑的声音吸引了所有人的注意力，“David Hughes发表的一篇论文揭示偏侧蛇虫草菌感染莱氏屈背蚁后，可以直接操纵蚂蚁的行动，接管它除了意识之外的一切。这可能是通过切断大脑用来控制肌肉的神经，用菌丝包裹住蚂蚁的每一块肌肉来做到的。在最坏的情况下，蚂蚁的‘心智’几乎完整，大脑对肢体疯狂地发送指令，但身体却一动不动。它们像是被汽车绑架的司机，清醒地知道自己将要驶向死亡，却只能像个局外人一样旁观着一切的发生。”

然后他转过头向威尔致意并介绍自己：“我是汉尼拔·莱克特，植物学家。”

威尔点头致意，小心地透过镜片打量这位植物学家，“威尔·格雷厄姆，FBI特别调查顾问。”

“啊，你见到莱克特博士了，他是我们的另一位顾问。不只是杰出的植物学家，还是在业内颇负盛名的心理医生。”克劳福德快步走过来介绍道，汉尼拔·莱克特的另一重身份让威尔心头一跳，他抿紧了嘴唇，避开汉尼拔投过来的眼神。

克劳福德追问：“你的意思是这些人也被你说的……什么菌类寄生了？”

汉尼拔微微摇头，“理论上不可能，偏侧蛇虫草菌并不感染人类，这里也不是它们应该出现的地方——这种真菌对环境非常挑剔。”

“那中间的那株菌类又是什么？”

“很遗憾，单凭外观我无法分辨。”

“检查一下他们有没有器官丢失。”威尔插口提醒道。

克劳福德皱起眉头，“你觉得是器官贩卖？但是他们没有明显的外伤。”

“不，”威尔停顿了一下，才说：“我认为这是食人。正如汉尼拔博士所说，如果他们后颈上的玩意儿确实是一种寄生真菌的话，它们必然要以宿主为养料。凶手既然使用了这一意象，有很大可能性会从他们身上取走一些东西。”

威尔注意到汉尼拔又看了他一眼。

“好吧，我们会搞明白的。”克劳福德嘟囔着说。

在拍完照并侦查了周围但一无所获后，他招呼着大家把尸体和证物移动到车上带回去进行解剖和化验。

**02**

汉尼拔从显微镜上抬起头来，遗憾中又带点惊奇地告诉克劳福德和威尔：“我不知道你们在犯罪现场发现的那株菌类到底是什么，它应该是一个还未被人类发现过的品种。值得注意的是，其中毒绳碱[1]和裸盖菇素[2]的含量非常高。”

“魔法蘑菇，嗯？”威尔发出了一声紧张的轻笑。

汉尼拔从容地回应他：“如果这不是重要证物的话，也许我们应该试试。”

“说话注意些，先生们，你们的部门主管还在这呢。”克劳福德呵呵笑着，开了个玩笑。

这时贝弗利几人推门进来打断了他们，她把报告扔在克劳福德面前，劈头就道：“好消息是，他们并没有真的被寄生，那些东西确实是偏侧蛇虫草菌，不过是有人在他们脖子后面钻了个小孔放进去的。谢天谢地，我们还不用去面对这一生物进化灾难。”

“坏消息是？“

“坏消息是，这些人的额叶都被破坏并被取走了——在他们还活着的时候。”泽勒也递过来一份报告，“没有麻醉的迹象，使用的工具应该是锥子，原始的方法，精妙的技巧。”他的语气听上去甚至有些赞叹。

贝弗利补充：“真正的死因是海洛因过量。除了眼窝后的针孔，全身没有其他特别的伤痕。“

普赖斯继续介绍情况：“受害人年龄全都在四十天内失踪的十八岁到二十五岁之间的白人，没有吸毒史，根据目前的调查，他们似乎都保持着健康的生活方式，不酗酒，没有暴力倾向，定期运动。”

“挑剔的捕食者。”威尔指出，“所以凶手必须要近距离地接触、观察过这些人，了解他们的生活，他甚至有可能每天早上都和他们一起跑步，每天晚上又和他们一起散步。”

“然后谋杀了他们。”

“ **宰杀。** ”他脱口而出。

所有人都停下来看他，威尔后知后觉地发现自己的语气和表情可能并不合时宜。

“我——”他刚说了一个字，就被克劳福德响起的手机铃声打断。

克劳福德接起电话，“是吗？好的……我明白了。”

经过短暂的交流后，他放下手机，表情很难看。他拍拍手说：“有事做了，伙计们。又有一具尸体被发现了。”

他让大伙收拾一下准备出发，接着告诉威尔跟他到他办公室来一趟。

其他人的目光隐晦地投到了他身上，威尔喉咙发紧，但还是设法回答：“好的。“

威尔跟着克劳福德进了他办公室，克劳福德掩上门，开门见山地说：“你已经知道莱克特博士同时也是一位非常优秀的心理医生了。”

“是的。“他僵硬地附和。

“我跟他谈论过你的事情，我希望你能让他帮助你。”

“非常感谢你跟一个我今天才见到的人一起讨论我的隐私。”威尔抱起手臂，这是一个防卫的姿态，“不过不了，我很好，这完全没有必要。“

“我知道。”克劳福德对着他向下压了压双手，示意他别紧张，但适得其反。

他说：“不是什么严肃的心理治疗，只是希望你能偶尔跟他谈谈，舒解一下压力，而已。由于这次案子的特殊性，莱克特博士基本上会一直和我们在一块儿，我只是觉得这也许是个不错的机会。”

“好像心理治疗就不是谈话了一样。“威尔对他露出了个嘲讽的笑容。

“威尔，”克劳福德的声音和表情都沉了下来，他的语气和身体姿势开始强调他的权威，“我只是希望你能接受我的建议，我真心地认为和莱克特博士谈谈对你会很有帮助。”

“好吧，杰克，也许我会和他谈谈的。现在我们必须要出发了。”威尔投降了，他迫不及待地想要结束他们的谈话。

“今晚？”

“也许吧。”他垂着头离开了。

**03**

现场。

当地警员向克劳福德报告：“被害人是海利·卡萨迪和霍华德·卡萨迪，他们一个十六岁，一个十四岁，是这附近一个养蜂人的儿子。七天前他的父亲向警方报告失踪，当时警方认为他们只是离家出走了。今天早上八点二十分左右，他们的尸体被另一个养蜂人发现。”

“什么样的恶魔才会对两个孩子做出这样的事情？”贝弗利不忍地移开视线。

这里同上一场一样带着施害者的鲜明印记。

两个男孩都浑身赤裸，他们盘着双腿，上身向前趴在鲜花之中，双手略微弯曲环在前方。随便一个门外汉都能从他们不自然的背部曲线和被压在锁骨和青草地之间的头颅看出，这两个孩子的脊椎都被凶手折断了——只为摆出他想要的造型。

更可怕的是，每具身体的八根肋骨都被从温暖的胸腔中扯出，像枝节一样搭在地上，这一对兄弟的手甚至还握在一起。多么温情。

“被扯出来的肋骨……是模仿蜘蛛的形状吗？”

威尔快速地做出判断，“不，蜘蛛是独居动物，它们不会待在一块儿。而且他们有十条‘腿’。”他指着男孩们的手臂纠正克劳福德的错误。

“除了交配的时候。”

“我可不觉得他们像是要交配的样子。”

“够了。”克劳福德喝止他们的玩笑，继续问：“什么群居动物有十条腿？”

“ ** _螃蟹_** 。”威尔吐出这个答案，略微偏过头避开汉尼拔刺探过来的视线。

“不论是谁做下这一切的，他都十分谨慎，没有留下任何特殊的痕迹。”泽勒对他们喊道，和普莱斯分别抓住海利的肩膀和臀部，打算把他从地上转移到担架上。

可是泽勒突然大叫一声，把刚刚从地上抬起一点的尸体又扔回了草地上。

这个极端不专业的失误克劳福德扭过头大发雷霆：“你怎么回事！”

泽勒的脸色刷的一下就惨白了，“他、他肚子里有东西。”

围在警戒线外的人发出了嗡嗡声，不知道是什么能让专业法医都面露难色。

威尔和其他几人慢慢地走上前查看。

可怜的海利现在已经完全散了形状，他的头歪向一边，双腿纠结着缠在一起，苍白的肋骨支棱着，中间渗出暗红色的血浆和碎肉，似乎还有什么东西在里面蠕动。

贝弗利伸手把海利翻了个身，让稀烂的肚子暴露出来，透过直指天空的肋骨，众人这才看到腹腔的一滩碎肉里还装着好几只青色的螃蟹，他们半死不活地划动肢体，还有一两只掉了出来，带着血肉在草地上爬动，引发了几声呕吐。

贝弗利的脸色也发青了，但她还是捡起地上的螃蟹，然后惊讶的发现它们的腹部都附着一只像是卵囊的东西。所有人都惊疑不定地看着贝弗利手上的螃蟹，困惑和说不出的恐惧萦绕在每个人心头：卵囊里……会是什么？

_一只卵囊不知怎的滚到威尔的脚边，他低下头，看见小小的卵内似乎有什么东西在不断挣扎着想要出来。一个呼吸，两个呼吸……不知多久，它终于艰难地成功了。一根黑色的尖刺划开柔软的外壁，就像真菌破开蚂蚁的外骨骼。_

_黏腻的鲜血像石油从自喷井里喷薄而出一样高高溅到威尔脸上，汹涌的血水很快呼啸着淹没了小小的卵囊，粘稠的血液浮动着漫过了威尔的脚面——_

他打了个寒颤，被拍在自己肩膀上的手拉扯回现实。

威尔用颤抖的手指摘下眼镜，揉了揉脸，再低头看，发现他脚边根本没有任何卵囊。

汉尼拔收回手，继续向前走了几步，套上手套，从贝弗利手里接过螃蟹，仔细地观察了一会儿，说：“这些螃蟹都是雄性，而且都被 ** _蟹奴_** 寄生了——就是它们腹部的卵囊。蟹奴是一种寄生藤壶。如果被寄生的是雄性螃蟹，它们就会被这种寄生藤壶阉割，变得更接近雌性。它们会停止生长，腹部膨大，性腺萎缩。”

他的解释让所有人都松了一口气。

克劳福德叹道：“还是莱克特博士见多识广。”

“看来你还是一个对动物颇有研究的植物学家。“威尔带着点讽刺地说。

汉尼拔只是谦虚地笑笑，“我主要研究的领域是真菌的寄生，不过对其他类型的寄生也略有了解。”

没理他们之间在打什么机锋，克劳福德指挥在场的人继续工作，并指示对尸体具体情况的信息严加封锁。

“霍华德的肚子里也有这些东西。”普莱斯和泽勒检查完另一具尸体，走过来说：“所以我们的凶手特意挑选了被蟹奴寄生的雄性螃蟹，剖开受害者的腹部把他们放进去，再小心地用极薄的薄膜封住裂口，好让我们再把他们抬起来之前都不会发现，并且只要我们挪动他们的身体这些东西就会一股脑地流出来。”

“一个惊喜？我们的凶手真有情趣。”泽勒用挖苦驱走了周围几人脸上残留的阴霾。

克劳福德有心让大家放松一点，于是示意他们各抒己见。

“他是在嘲笑他们吗？因为他们缺乏男子气概？”贝弗利摸摸下巴，“如果后面我们发现他们的性器官并没有看上去那么完整，我也不会感到惊讶。”

“也有可能是想把他们转化成能够‘怀孕’的‘雌性’。”

“这就有点变态了。”

克劳福德看向威尔，“你觉得呢？”

“我不知道。”他咬了咬口腔内壁，眉头紧紧的锁在一起，“在他们身上我感觉不到任何情绪，嘲笑，厌恶，想要转变他们的激情……什么都没有。 _他们就像是一张信纸一样，凶手在他们身上精心设计了花纹，喷洒上喜欢的香水，留下种种痕迹以向接收者表露心意，但其实对信纸本身毫不在意。_ ”

“谁会是收信人？”

威尔迟疑了，但还是说：“我不知道。”

“好吧，至少我们知道了凶手一定近距离地接触过这两个人，就像之前一样。总会查到些什么的。”克劳福德靠近威尔，最后在他耳边说：“别忘记你答应我的事情。今晚。”

然后他们收工了。

**04**

当天晚上，汉尼拔的家里。

“玫瑰露，可以舒缓心情。”汉尼拔把一只水晶高脚杯伸到他面前。

“我可不觉得这对我会有用。”他端起眼前这淡红色的饮品，摇晃了一下，还是喝了下去。液体卷过他的舌头，给味蕾带来一种奇怪的体验。

他现在意识到自己现在正在汉尼拔的家中，坐在他舒适的单人沙发上，喝了他给的饮料，即将要和他进行一场“绝对不是诊疗”的谈话。

汉尼拔坐下，靠到沙发背上，手掌交合放在腹部，问他：“今天我拍你肩膀的时候你很不对劲，发生了什么？”

威尔的嘴唇拉紧成一条直线，汉尼拔不会被他的谎言骗过，不知为何，他这样确信。所以他诚实地回答：“我有了幻觉。”

“这种事情有多经常发生？”

威尔得感谢他没有追问他在幻觉中看到了什么，他回答：“很少。”

“你看到了什么。”

好吧，威尔收回先前的感谢。

“只是一些胡乱的影像罢了。”他没打算也没心情对汉尼拔全盘托出。

汉尼拔发出了一声意思不明的轻哼，他直起身子来，轻啜了一口血红色的玫瑰露。

“对这次的案子你有什么看法？”他换了个话题。

威尔十分乐意与和他讨论案件而不是什么狗屁幻觉，他又轻又快地回答道：“毫无疑问， _凶手是一个极其冷静，心思缜密，冷血无情的人。他应该有过外科背景，甚至可能在艺术上还颇有造诣。_ ”

“ _他视人们不过是食物和工具，一个摆设，一个物件。但他又能洞察人们的内心，自如地融入所有人之中，成为他们的良师益友……_ “他漫无边际地随意发散着自己的思维，眼神四处游移，最后停留在看到汉尼拔一半迎着灯光、一半隐没在阴影里的被切割成两半的面孔。

盯着他的眼睛，他一字一顿地说：“ _他先接近他的猎物，从他们最脆弱的缝隙钻进去，控制他们的心神，然后再猎杀他们。_ ”

汉尼拔不为所动，问：“你们有任何嫌疑人了吗？”

“没有。”威尔断然道，“我们对所有被害人半年内新认识的人做了完整的调查，没有发现一个可能的对象。”

他停下来，反问：“那么您有什么见解呢，莱克特博士？”

汉尼拔用手指转动了放在一边茶几上的水晶杯，又靠回了椅背上，“他们父亲的身份给了我一个新的思路，要知道在美国野外养蜂可不容易。你知道蜂群崩溃综合症吗？”

威尔表示愿闻其详。

“你没有听说过并不奇怪，事实上很少有人注意这件事情，但是在业内这引起了非常大的关注。”汉尼拔娓娓道来：“2006年10月的时候，一种被称为‘秋季衰退病’的蜜蜂消失现象开始被注意和报道。清晨，养蜂人发现蜂巢空空如也，所有的工蜂都消失了。没有一具尸体，它们只是消失了。关于这一现象产生的原因有很多理论，杀虫剂、病原体、真菌和捕食动物，等等，但是没有一种能够彻底地解释它。加州大学旧金山分校的安德鲁·科尔领导的科研小组给出了另一种解释—— ** _蚤蝇寄生_** 。”

听到“寄生”，威尔不由自主地直起上身，聚精会神地听汉尼拔介绍道：“它们在两三秒内便可将卵注入蜜蜂体内，改变蜜蜂的行为，让它们在夜晚飞离蜂巢。平均七天之后，最高纪录是有十三只蚤蝇幼虫从蜜蜂尸体的胸腔里钻了出来[3]——这让你感觉到熟悉吗？”

“七天。”

汉尼拔赞许地点头，接着问他：“你有过这种经历吗，威尔？迷失在自己最熟悉的地方，摇摇晃晃地离开巢穴，带着死亡的种子飞向未知？”

威尔眼前是一片黑色，但他张开嘴唇吐出一个字：“不。”

汉尼拔笑了起来，举杯向他致意。

**05**

_“嗒、嗒。”_

_威尔听到水珠滴落在水面上溅起的声响，起初他以为是水龙头又坏了，然而等他勉强睁开沉沉的眼皮，看到的却是一片灰蒙蒙的迷霭。_

_潮湿的空气完全渗透了他的衣服，潮湿的布料紧紧地贴在他汗湿的身上。他还躺在他自己的床上，但他的床却漂浮在一条陌生的黑色河流上。_

_河水静静地涌动着，发出冰冷滑腻的碰撞声。_

_他挣扎着坐起来，极目远眺，却什么也看不见，只除了一对掩藏在混沌中的高高竖的虬曲鹿角，像逆行的闪电一样扎向天空。他无助地被河水带着往那里流去，看着那头怪物一点一点地从雾气中显现出他的身躯来。_

_威尔乘着他的小船，从那腐烂的、生满菌菇的、像多立克柱式[4]一样高高矗立着的巨大鹿腿间穿行而过，他抬头，黑洞洞腹腔向他问好，摇摇欲坠的肋骨直直地戳下，几乎伸手就能碰到。_

_腐臭凝结的血液拖着长长的尾巴，像雨丝一样从黝黑的腹腔里落下来，砸在威尔的脸上、身上，砸在河面上翻起波浪。像水银一样沉重。_

_他开始陷落。_

_床铺倾斜，血水入侵，直到浑重的液体淹没了他挂满负担的躯体。_

_他下沉。_

_威尔紧闭双眼，屏住呼吸，锁住两排牙齿，用双手捂住耳朵，感到河水越发沉重，变得像沥青一样；又像是变成了一个真空塑料袋包裹住他的身躯，将空气一点一点抽离。他身边的一切仿佛有生命一般想要钻进他的身体里去，钻进他的大脑里去。_

_人类的意志在这样精妙的攻击下是多么的不堪一击。_

_在他驽钝迟缓的意识中，威尔一会儿觉得自己是一只断了线飘在风暴中央的氢气球，一会儿又觉得自己变成了一块刚从冰箱里拿出来的黄油，明明还是冰冷而僵硬的，但是马上就被放进滚烫的煎锅里，滋滋地被烫热，被融化。上身还是冒着冷气和水珠的固体，下身已经变成带着细沫、拖着上半部分身体四处游离漂移的液体。_

_他时而觉得宇宙只是自己手中的一粒弹珠，时而觉得自己不过是瀚宇下的一粒微尘。_

_然后他猛地被一根未经打磨的粗糙的鹿角叉毫不留情地刺穿。_

紧接着他在强烈的刺痛和窒息中惊醒。

像从水里被钓起的鱼一样，威尔翕动着嘴唇，徒劳无功地用力喘息着，他浑身大汗，四肢酸软，口干舌燥，眼前发黑，头痛欲裂。

狗们在对他狂吠。

他撑着身体起来，看看闹钟，四点四十分。

踉踉跄跄地走到桌子边上，威尔颤抖着双手给自己倒了一杯水，筋疲力尽地在椅子上枯坐了一会儿，等到汗水都干透，等到衣服冷冷地贴在自己的皮肤上，他才勉强调动起像木头一样不听使唤的大腿肌肉，起身走到浴室脱得赤裸，站在镜子前面审视还在发抖的自己。

他的身上没有任何异常的迹象。但他知道哪里不对劲， **一切都不对劲** 。

事先定好的六点半的闹钟尖锐地响起来，他才如梦初醒地继续执行大脑给他下达的指令。

胡乱地冲完澡，喂过狗，锁好门离开，威尔坐进车里，失神地望着灰白色的天空，树林里传来几声鸟鸣，转过头，透过木屋的窗户，还能看到温斯顿兴奋地摇摆着她的尾巴。

**分明是再平常不过的一天了。**

**06**

威尔在办公室门口堵到了克劳福德。

“有任何进展了吗？”他短促而尖刻问他。

克劳福德毫不在意他的冒犯，只是重新推开门走了回去，“进来说吧。”

等威尔走进来，他在他身后合上门，然后遗憾地说：“关于谁是凶手？不，我们仍然一无所获。但是贝弗利发现在那两个男孩的肠道里， ** _鼠李糖乳杆菌_** 的数量远远地超过了正常值——排除了病理性因素，应该是人为‘投喂’GABA导致菌群疯长的——他们的肠液几乎就是益生菌酸奶了。”

威尔做出恶心的表情，克劳福德无奈地摊摊手，继续说：“汉尼拔告诉我们鼠李糖乳杆菌只是人体内的正常菌群之一，是完全无害的；但是根据在小鼠身上的研究，这种细菌够直接作用于一种神经递质——我记不清叫什么了——的受体，影响其表达，并通过这种方式改变小鼠的心理状态，缓解它们的焦虑和忧郁[5]。”

“除此之外，”克劳福德叹了口气，“两个受害人体内连接肠道到大脑的迷走神经都被切断了。在小鼠身上的实验结果是，如果切断了这种连接，细菌就无法继续影响大脑[6]。我们初步猜测凶手是想要进行人体实验，也许是出于非人的探索欲，或者仍是如你之前所说的想要传达某种讯息——至少不是因为想要帮助这两个可怜的孩子。”

威尔简直不能想象能流利地背下这些东西的克劳福德昨天晚上到底受了什么罪，克劳福德再次深深地叹了口气，疲倦地抬眼看向威尔，问：“所以，你怎么看？”

“我仍然坚持我昨天的观点，这只是这封信上另一个隐藏的讯息，就像是隐文或者密码——并且凶手明确地知道我们能破解它。”他意有所指地说。

克劳福德若有所思，但显然没有领会威尔的意思。他说：“这个范围可不太小，有一位生物学家加入我们的事情并没有保密，他随着我们进出犯罪现场，看到的人可不少，当然很大一部分也要归功于弗雷迪·劳兹的大肆宣传。”

威尔沉默了一会儿，然后说：“好吧，让我问你这样一个问题：你为什么要在第一件案子发生的时候，甚至在我们去实地勘察之前就邀请汉尼拔加入？”

“我接到消息的时候正好跟他在一块儿，听到了说是有奇怪的菌类、植物什么的，才邀请他一起去，这不过是个一时兴起的念头罢了。事实证明这是一个正确的选择。”他停下来，盯着威尔，“你不是在怀疑他吧，汉尼拔是一位正直而忠诚的朋友。还是说你在怀疑我？”

“我不知道我到底在怀疑什么，但是这一切都太巧合了。杰克，在你的职业生涯中到底有几次能遇上这么巧的事情？”

“威尔，我希望你的问题没有影响到你的判断力。”他走近，拍了拍威尔的手臂，说：“我认为你应该先去照照镜子，整理一下，然后跟我们一起去卡萨迪家里看看。你的衬衫穿反了。”

克劳福德率先离开了办公室。

对着空荡荡的房间，威尔咬着牙低声自言自语，“事情竟是如此的荒谬，我到底怎么样才能让你们看清？”

**07**

“能告诉你们的任何事情我们都已经说了，”海利和霍华德的父亲颓然地坐在木摇椅上，哑着嗓子回应他们的再次拜访，椅子发出咯吱咯吱的不堪重负的声音。  
  
“如果您不介意的话，我们可以在房子附近转转吗？”  
  
“请便吧，不过这座老房子周围除了杂草和碎石什么也没有。”  
  
威尔和克劳福德走出去，绕到这所老旧但曾经温馨的小房子的侧面，老卡萨迪说的没错，这里到处都是及膝高的野草，爬山虎占据了整座房子的半壁江山，也许是因为这个缘故，这附近要比周围的花田潮湿得多。  
  
“我们之前已经仔细地检查过内部了，一无所获，好像他们半夜从家里消失不过是冲动的青少年负气离家出走，过上几天就会受不了苦主动被人找到一样。”

“只除了被找到的是他们的尸体。”威尔把手撑在墙上，以应付突如其来的头疼。

“你没事吧？”克劳福德问。

“只是……没睡好而已。”

“你确定你的状态还能胜任接下来的工作吗？这两个案子还毫无头绪，而我们都知道凶手不会这么轻易停下来。”

“我没事。”他忍过了这阵刺痛，睁开被浸湿的眼睛，对克劳福德露出一个不算友好的笑容，“而且，还有汉尼拔不是吗？我会去找他寻求帮助的。”

克劳福德审视地看了他一眼，说：“现在，我们走吧，这里什么都找不出来。”

威尔告诉克劳福德他要在这再待一会儿，休息一下。

“好吧，如果你实在觉得你自己不适合再继续下去了，千万要和我说，我保证过阿拉娜不让你出事的。”他盯着他看了一会儿，终于转身向另一头走去。

阿拉娜。威尔咀嚼着这个名字，心里泛起苦涩的波澜。

“杰克！”他突然想起什么，叫住已经走了有一段距离的克劳福德，“你是怎么知道汉尼拔的？”

克劳福德头也不回地摆摆手，回答说：“阿拉娜推荐给我的。”

威尔抿了抿嘴唇，还扶在墙壁上的手指无意识地收紧，然后他抓到了什么东西。

那是一只死去的 **蜗牛** 。

他急切地撕开遮蔽墙面的大片的爬山虎，发现绿荫之下俨然是另一重景象。菌类呕吐物般的菌丝覆盖了每一个角落，各式各样的昆虫蠕动着爬行，看上去比在雨林的一桩潮湿的腐木上的小型王国还要生机勃勃。

“然而这代表了什么？”退开两步，对着他撕开的一小片真相喃喃自语。

_有谁在窣窣风声中传来细语：“他在看着你……”_

“谁？！”他像被电流击中一样绷直了身体，激动地转身四处寻找声源，晕头转向地在原地蹒跚踏步。眼前的现实碎裂成无数片镜子，每一个碎片的边缘都反射着他自己的穷途末路。

世界仍像被孩子拨动的玩具地球仪一样在飞速地旋转，但是周围谁也不在，只有他一个人。

**08**

他回到家里，筋疲力尽，睡了个昏天黑地。

醒来的时候已经第二天中午十二点了。

翻身起来坐在床沿，打开手机，删除掉克劳福德打过来的电话记录和短信，威尔犹豫地在手机上反复打出阿拉娜的电话号码，又一个数字一个数字删掉，等到他第四次这么做后，威尔烦躁地把手机扔到一边，向后倒到床上，盯着斑驳的天花板，一动不动地僵直地躺着，直到感觉眼睛发酸胀痛得不行了才又起身，捡回手机，再次摁出那个熟记于心的号码。

他握着手机贴在耳边等了有一会儿。

“嗨……”一阵嘈杂的噪音过后，阿拉娜不确定的声音响起，“是威尔吗？”

“嘿，阿拉娜，是我。”

“一切还好吗？嗯，我是说，找我有什么事吗？”

他捏紧了手机，喉咙也跟着收紧，没法发出声音。

“抱歉，威尔，我马上还要出席一个研讨会……”

“不，我没事。”他想把这一切尽快完结掉，“我只是想确认一件事，是你向克劳福德推荐的汉尼拔，对吗？”

“谁？”

“汉尼拔·莱克特。”

“抱歉，你是不是记错了，我不认识他。”

“你不——什么？”

“我从来没听说过这个人。”她听起来有些担心，“出什么事了吗，威尔？”

“不，不。”他矢口否认，“一切都很好，我只是——我需要给克劳福德打个电话，不耽误你的时间了。”

他不再听她后面想要说的话，颤抖着手指挂断了通话，又急切地拨打给克劳福德。克劳福德很快就接起了电话。

“你他妈到底在做什么！你已经缺席了整整一天！”克劳福德怒不可遏地在电话里向他吼道：“你最好能找到一个比较好的理由！不过我有一件更重要的事要跟你说——”

“杰克！”他打断他，急促地说：“你之前告诉我说是阿拉娜向你介绍的汉尼拔，可是我刚才打电话给她，她说她根本不认识他。”

克劳福德的声音被扼住，“你确定你真的打电话给她了？”

“克劳福德！我是认真的，你察觉不出来事情很不对劲吗？”

“我察觉出了你最近很不对劲。”

威尔忍不住转过头骂了一声。

克劳福德严肃地说：“行了，威尔，别说废话了。我没有时间跟你考证这个。在你不知道在哪里混着的时候，第三起谋杀被发现了，受害者是一名成年女性，尸体已经在送过来的路上了。我现在需要你专注在这件事上，明白了吗？”

“明白了，我这就走。”

**09**

等他推开解剖室的玻璃门时，汉尼拔正在说话。

“ ** _双盘吸虫_** ，我的最爱。”他拿着个放大镜，正在观察一只蜗牛。

蜗牛。威尔在嘴里咀嚼了这个名词。

“啊，威尔，下午好。”汉尼拔听到声响，放下手上的东西，礼貌而真诚地向他问好，威尔却只能组织起一个不算自然的微笑。

汉尼拔看上去并不在意，也不关心，只是继续他之前要说的话，“双盘吸虫是一种双腔科异双盘属的动物，它通过寄生在蜗牛体内进行繁殖，进而吸引最终宿主——鸟类，连同初级宿主一起将它们吞食，最后让卵通过鸟类的粪便离开其身体，掉落到地面上，开始新一轮的循环。”

威尔走到他身边，看见被放在培养皿内的两只蜗牛，它们的眼柄肿大地挤在一块儿，好像两根被冻伤的死人手指。胶质一样半透明的皮肤下有两条花绿色条状物，像蛆虫似的，交错着次序地跳动收缩着吸引所有生物的眼球，一直蔓延进壳下的躯体内。

它们正不知疲倦地缓慢爬动着。

“这次的现场被布置地很‘素雅’。”贝弗利对他说，“被害人叫玛格丽特·卡克斯顿，在三年前被送进一所精神病院。两天前她失踪了，哪里也找不到。然后，就在一个小时之前，她赤裸的尸体自己的房间，自己的床上，被护工发现了。在被凶手‘装扮’好之后，她又被送了回来。被发现的时候她枕在一截长满蓝色霍氏粉褶菌的腐木上，身上也长满了这种蘑菇，双手安放在胸前，面容平静淡然。”

泽勒话道：“这个消息不小心散播开来，不知为何竟然引起了院内病人的集体情绪失控，所以我们只能尽快检查完现场——一无所获，一如既往的——然后把尸体带回来。“

贝弗利把现场的照片给威尔看，洁白的床单上躺着苍白安详的少女，身上还点缀着靛蓝色的装饰。

她说：“尽管场景被布置地温馨而优雅，但是凶手的手法仍然十分残忍。他挖掉了她的眼珠，并通过眼眶挖出了她一半的大脑，把蘑菇种在剩下的另一半脑子里面，然后用这两只蜗牛代替眼珠，最后合上她完好的眼睑，好像什么都没发生一样。”

她给了他另一组照片，这组就要血腥而真实得多了。

“这是重生。”威尔合上双眼，眼珠在眼眶里震动，它们的主人迷失在自己的脑海里：“ _他第一次在死者体内种下 **偏侧蛇虫草菌** ，是为了宣示自己具有掌控他们行动的绝对力量，以及表达对人类的蔑视，因为我们所有人在他看来不过是傀儡、玩具和食物罢了；接着是 **蟹奴** ，他用这个表明了他能够入侵他们，强迫他们，按照自己的心意改造他们的生理结构；然后是鼠 **李糖乳杆菌** ，他认为他可以操控人类的大脑，但他选择不这样做，也许是出于他的自负——又或者只是觉得这样要更有趣些；最后是这次， **双盘吸虫** ，玛格丽特破碎病态的身体死去，但在其之上却滋养出了更美丽的新生命——她重生了。_”

他睁开眼睛，虚弱地说：“这就是他想要给我们的信息。”

“你的意思是，他做出这一切，都是为了告诉我们他是 **神** ？”普林斯干巴巴地说。

“到底是什么精神疾病才能让一个人觉得自己比上帝还全知全能？”

威尔把背靠在墙壁上，闭眼躲开汉尼拔像针一样刺在皮肤上的视线。在心里默默回答： **因为他就是上帝。**

触摸到凶手精神世界的一角让他心力交瘁，头脑完全过载，只想闷头大睡一场。

克劳福德却没放过他，“那他眼睛里被双盘吸虫寄生了的蜗牛算怎么回事？”

“也许是轮回？”泽勒猜测道。

“不对，不是这个。双盘吸虫是在吸引更高一级的宿主——我们的凶手又想吸引谁？” 威尔将目光探向了汉尼拔，他们的视线在空中一触即分。

他突然感到眩晕和耳鸣，浑身发冷，颤抖不已，又因为腹部突如其来的抽痛而弯下了腰，全身不断渗出汗水，很快打湿了衬衫，嘴唇却冻得发紫。

“嘿，威尔，你还好吗？”

“我——”不太好。

但是就在瞬息之间，所有的不适和疼痛都像早上的露水一样消失得无影无踪了，他直起背来，面色如常，除了残留的汗水已经看不出任何异样。

“我想你应该去医院检查一下。”

“不了，克劳福德，我回去吃片阿司匹林，睡一觉就好了。”

**10**

威尔匆匆告别了众人，驱车回去，在看到床的那一瞬间就感到紧绷的肌肉和神经都松懈了下来，他摇摇晃晃地走过去，双腿一软倒在柔软的被子上，瞬间就疲倦得失去了意识。

等他被另一阵腹部的剧痛惊醒的时候，威尔意识到已经是深夜了，而且他的手机正在狂响。

他把头埋在枕头里，忍过了这一阵剧痛，来不及细想自己最近到底怎么了，威尔在黑暗中摸索着找到一直响个不停的手机——他担心那是克劳福德打来的。

但是威尔发现那是阿拉娜打来的电话。他按下接听键。

“嗨，阿拉娜。”

“哦，威尔，我没打扰到你休息吧？你今天中午打电话给我询问关于汉尼拔的事情——我那时候有点不太清醒，不知道是有点低血糖还是怎么的……总之我当时告诉你我不认识汉尼拔，我说错了，他是我大学时候的导师——”

“你在开玩笑吗？”威尔从未感觉到世界如此的荒谬可笑。

“我没有在戏弄你，威尔，我只是在告诉你，我之前说错了。”

威尔厉声质问：“十个小时前你还告诉我你从来没有听说过这个人，现在他就是你的大学导师了？”

“抱歉，这给你造成了很大的困扰吗？”

“操。”

他迅速地掐断通话，因为他听不下去了，也因为他听到了细碎的鞋底在木地板上摩擦的声音。

皎洁的月光透过门缝，在地上投射出乳白色的光团，现在那片光团的中间被黑暗的影子挡住了。

礼貌的敲门声笃笃地在寂静的房间里回荡起来，威尔这时才发觉他的狗全都不见了。

他小心地下床，不发出一点声音，伸手拿出手枪，把它紧紧攥在手里，对着门口高高地举了起来，打算直面接下来会发生的事情。

任何事情。

**11**

门被打开了。

率先闯进来的是一个长着鹿角的瘦长影子，它摇摇摆摆地在地上漫开来，蚕食仅有的一点月光；然后投射出它的实体踏了进来，恐怖而黑暗的面孔被窗外照射进来的微光揭开了一片微不足道的面纱。

“晚上好，威尔。”汉尼拔一切如常地向他问好，好像他是被主人邀请过来的嘉宾，不过是前来与其共进一个不合时宜的晚餐。

威尔冷静地问他：“我的狗呢？”

“它们都很好，我不会伤害你的狗的。”他看到威尔的姿态和他举着的手枪，声音听上去甚至有点受伤，“你不应该怀疑我对你有什么恶意，我以为我们勉强算得上是朋友。”

威尔扯开嘴角，嘲讽地说：“ **友谊之光过上一万光年也不会照到我们身上。这就是我们之间的关系离朋友有多远。** ”

哦，是的，他现在总算看清楚一些事情了。

“我们之间的关系也许比你想象的要紧密得多。”汉尼拔就笔挺地站在离威尔七步之遥的地方，他开口谈起了另一个方面的事情，“我想告诉你一个很少有人知道的科学事实——就当是满足我一点好为人师的心情吧。你看，流感病毒诱发人们打喷嚏，其实就是一种对人体的操纵，只不过还未被学术界真正承认罢了；弓形虫对人类的影响也从未被否认过。人类被寄生生物操纵的程度其实都远远超出你们的想象。你们的基因组事实上就包含了很多源于病毒的DNA片段，这就是数百万年来寄生者留下的操纵遗迹。[7]”

“你想说什么？”

他走近一小步，直视着威尔的眼睛，低声对他呢喃：“弓形虫在进化树上离人类如此遥远，却成功地嵌人了人类的基因组[7]—— **我认为这在一定程度上可以解释我们的关系离朋友究竟有多远。** ”

威尔勉力强迫自己打开干涩的喉咙发出声音：“你刚刚承认了你不是人类。”

汉尼拔咧嘴一笑，“我有吗？”

他一字一顿地问他：“你究竟是什么？”

汉尼拔转开话题，赞叹道：“你之前认为凶手把被双盘吸虫寄生的蜗牛放在玛格丽特的眼睛里，是想要吸引某人，我很欣赏你这个推理。并且，我认为在你心里，你知道， **凶手到底想要吸引谁。** ”

“如果你不打算回答我的问题，我们今晚的会谈要怎么继续下去呢？”

“哦。”他脸上终于出现了一点惊讶的表情，“你在暗示我们现在是在进行跟之前一样的谈话吗？”

“为什么不呢？”

“你可以选择开枪。看看你杀死的到底是是你想象中的魔鬼还是一个无辜的生物学家。”

“我很相信我的判断和理智。”

汉尼拔尖锐地反问他：“有多理智？”

威尔眨了眨眼，手指压在扳机上克制地收紧，“你对克劳福德和阿拉娜做了什么？”

汉尼拔对他笑了笑，就像面对一对糖果贪得无厌的孩子一样，“你不想回答我的问题却想要我诚实地回答你每一个问题，这可不公平。”

威尔强迫自己问出这个答案可能会让他无法承受的问题：“他们还活着吗？”

“我欣赏你的绝望，威尔，真的，这非常美丽。”

电光火石之间，他被汉尼拔迅速地夺过手上的手枪，并被狠狠地击中额角。他沉重的躯壳悄无声息地倒在地上，半边视野都被鲜血浸染。

汉尼拔蹲下身来，用温热的手掌轻抚他的脸颊，手指像刀刃一样划过他的眼皮，游到他的伤口上，停留了几秒，然后用力地摁了进去。

威尔咬紧牙关，但还是忍不住发出痛呼。

汉尼拔听够了才松开手，然后不乏温情地低头对他说：“我想你的头骨应该裂了。”

威尔感觉自己的头脑好像变成了一面黑板，被无数把尖锐的匕首划割得破碎不堪，发出刺耳的呻吟。

他在痛苦之余吸了口气，呻吟声不受控制地漏了出去，他被自己舌头上流出来的血呛得发出微弱的咳嗽声。

“我知道……我毫无胜算。”他含着自己的舌头，艰难地说出这句话，“不论你做了什么……来、咳、操纵了其他人，你一定能……能在我身上做同样的事。咳、只是——”

汉尼拔温柔地接过他未竟的话语：“那还有什么乐趣呢？”

他紧接着对他说：“你让我感到惊奇，威尔。你脆弱又强大，卑微又骄傲，充满渴望又充满绝望。你与人类世界格格不入，但是你可以跟我一起离开。”

“不。”威尔突出喉咙里的一块碎肉。

“你仍然认为你还有选择吗？”

“你失败了，汉尼拔。”威尔突然咧开嘴哈哈大笑起来，猛增的肾上腺素暂时地让他忘却了要把自己劈成两半的剧痛。

“我现在完全明白了，你就是个失败者。一直以来你都在操控其他人来掩盖你的罪行，而这恰恰显示了你的无能；你制造了一场又一场凶杀案，一件又一件的冲突，想要折磨我的头脑，想要玩弄我于股掌之间，想要让我完全屈服于你——可是你失败了。 **我的意志仍然是自由的，它不属于任何人。** ”

他吐出一口混着碎肉的血，“你大可以继续沉浸在你虚幻的胜利中，汉尼拔——但是 **不，我永远不会屈服于你。** ”

然后最后一点生机从他身上迅速逝去，他的脸色肉眼可见地灰败下来，就像被硫酸腐蚀的白玫瑰，一切美好都即将在一瞬之间随风而去了。

汉尼拔轻轻地叹了口气，割开自己的手腕喂了他一点自己的血，不理会威尔游走于生与死之间的迷失状态还能不能听见自己再说话，仍自顾自地对他说：“ **但我也不是毫无收获。** ”

再次恢复意识的威尔除了感到世界重新回到他的感知之内以外，还感到一阵更猛烈的疼痛袭击了他——不过这次是来自腹部。就像有什么东西在内部想要出来一样。

“这是……什么？” 他腹部的肌肉不断收缩，眼前一阵发黑。

“阿比盖尔。你喜欢这个名字吗？”

那东西蛮横地搅动着他的内脏，四处乱撞，总算找对了方向，在威尔的肚皮上切出了一个小口子来。但仍然愚蠢地挣扎着无法出来。

汉尼拔把手插入那个血洞，穿过滑腻的血肉和内脏，从纠结着的肠子中间扯出了一团血糊糊的玩意。

他抓着那东西身体靠上的部位，举到威尔面前让他看看自己孕育的产物。

_那是一个沾着血污的婴儿，一个漂亮的女孩。_

_她——阿比盖尔，有着白皙而柔软的皮肤，栗色的头发湿漉漉地搭在脸上，透着粉色的小脸上还有几粒雀斑。她正睁着她的眼睛无辜地看着威尔，胖乎乎的小小的手脚在空中挥动，不知是什么逗笑了她，她向他露出了世界上最纯洁的微笑。_

威尔几乎也要微笑起来，但是很快，疼痛、失血和缺氧让大脑暂时地逃脱了操控，头脑里响起一阵钝钝的雷鸣声，真实再次回归到他的眼中。

他眼前的分明是一个怪物。

一个浑身泛着令人作呕的油光，像一颗畸形的心脏一样，收缩着遍布全身的青筋，挥舞着丑陋的肉爪，砰砰地跳动着的怪物。

汉尼拔看着他的表情从憧憬和恍惚变成了惊惧和厌恶，他叹了口气，把阿比盖尔放到了一边。

“你真是令我心碎。”他对他说：“我费了极大的心思想和你亲近，排除了一切可能的干扰因素，甚至还为我们准备了一个地方——但是你却丝毫不想与我同去。”

威尔没有理会他，他忍着疼痛问他：“告诉我……其他人还活着吗？”

“这取决于你。”

所以他们还活着——或者至少是半死不活。威尔调动起自己还能运转的所有脑神经思考起对策。

“你不想像操纵其他人一样操纵我，因为你认为这样太过粗鲁也不够有趣。现在我仍然不想按照你的安排行事，除非你强迫我——但这又会破坏你的兴致。”

汉尼拔发出了一声不确定的轻哼，询问他的意见：“你有什么想法？”

这时阿比盖尔缓慢地蠕动到威尔的颈侧，她讨好地轻轻碰了碰他。伴随着那冰凉粘腻的触感，一阵寒意洗刷过他的全身上下。

他咽下混杂着鲜血的唾液，向汉尼拔提出了一个挑战：“ **现在茶杯已经碎了，我想知道的是你有没有能力让它复原。** ”

“把破碎的茶杯重新拼回去？你可给我出了个难题。”

“把时针拨回原点，让我们重新开始这盘游戏。你不再使用你的力量——如果我能抓住你，你就放了所有人，然后离开这里；如果我不能抓住你，你就可以随意处置你的战利品，我将真诚地服从你。”

“你想让我降低到你们的层次。”

“如果游戏双方从一开始就是不平等的，那胜利又有什么乐趣可言？因为绝对力量而失败的败者永远也不会心悦诚服。”他挑衅地对他露出了牙齿，笑了笑，“你并不崇高，汉尼拔。我们从来不惧于挑战所谓的‘上帝’，到最后他们都将被证伪。”

“现在，我想要用人类的身体和意志去挑战你的权威，你接受吗？”

汉尼拔在黑暗中微笑。

————————END————————

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 毒绳碱(musearine)是神经精神毒素的一种，有致幻作用
> 
> [2] 裸盖菇素(psilocybin)是一类具神经致幻作用的神经毒素
> 
> [3]《新发现》第10期《寄生，极端的操纵艺术》
> 
> [4] 希腊多立克柱式是希腊古典建筑的三种柱式中出现最早的一种，雄健有力，象征男性美
> 
> [5] 《美国国家科学院院报》(PNAS)上刊登了一篇由爱尔兰和加拿大科学家合写的论文，发现一种叫做鼠李糖乳杆菌(Lactobacillus rhamnosus) ，能够直接作用于γ-氨基丁酸(GABA) 的受体，影响其表达，并通过这种方式改变小鼠的心理状态。
> 
> [6]《肠道菌群失调影响心情再添新证据》
> 
> [7] 所有人被操纵的程度都超出我们的想象。人类的基因组包含很多源于病毒的DNA片段，就像是数百万年来寄生者留下的操纵遗迹。岗地弓形虫这样微不足道的寄生者，在进化树上离人类如此遥远，却成功地嵌人了我们的基因组。——克洛德·孔布


End file.
